The Other Dimension and I'm Back for Revenge
by Kid.Desperate.for.War
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is having a nice day, when Natsu, being the dense idiot that he is, kicks Lucy out of the team, temporarily of course. The blonde is upset. 'Why! You jerk' Instead of facing the team, she decides to leave, in hope to escape that idiot and her new-found feelings. While on the run, she makes a wish to escape this cruel reality. Well, HER reality. ﾉ ಠ益ಠﾉ
1. Chapter 1

**Kid: So I am BACK! Ahh -sips tea and enjoys the slight breeze of the fan- Feels nice, no? I came here to my laptop to write a story because I have been thinking: There's so ****many ****stories about Lucy Heartfilia getting kicked out of her team and being replaced with Lissanna Strauss. Why not make one of my own? Why the heck not, right?! It'll be fun AND it'll be really weird, ya know? Knowing myself, I'll probably make her travel somewhere strange. O-o**

**DISCLAIMER: GODAMMIT! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME AGAIN! **

**Kid: Ohohoho! Is that so?! Well, let's get to disclaiming now! **** w **

**DISCLAIMER: God, you're stupid…Anyways, KidDW doesn't own NOTHIN'! QØQ**

**All belongs to Hiro Mashima-san. **

**Kid: Sadly…-sniff- On to the story. -blows nose into the tissue- **

**BOLD: Thoughts**

_**ITALICS BOLD: P.O.V.'s **_

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

_**Lucy's P.O.V.**_

It is a nice day in the city of Magnolia, where the famous guild: Fairy Tail, is being even more rowdy than usual (if that's even possible). Why are they being louder than usual, you ask? Well, -laughs- it is because the guild has recovered someone precious to them. They thought she was gone forever, in heaven! No, she isn't. In fact, -eye brow twitch- she is very talkative and screaming in my ear…

' DON'T YOU THINK SO, LUCY?! OH! IT FEELS SO GREAT TO BE BACK HOME! Well, not that I'm saying that the Edo-Fairy Tail was bad! -waves hands in air-' That's right. Lissanna Strauss. White, silver hair, big blue eyes, and a smile that can make you squish her 'till she dies. She has 'revived' from the dead, as MiraJane puts it. We have just come back from another dimension, Edolas, a few days back and the guild has been partying it up ever since.

'Yes, Lissa-chan. I do think that Natsu is very strong…'

'How I missed him -gets dreamy look in eyes-' I gagged at the sight of her DROOLING all over Natsu. Don't get me wrong, Natsu's a good friend, handsome, strong, and when he gets really confused, his nose crinkles in the slightest way, just adorable…-blushes- *Ahem* BUT I DON'T LIKE HIM! Just a friend.

'So, what do you think?' Lissanna poked me.

'Huh, what?'

'I said, don't you think I should finally ask Natsu out. -smiles real big-' **Ouch** -grabs heart- **what was that feeling? **

'Err, yes?'

' ALRIGHT! I'm going for it! After waiting so many years, I am finally going to confess!' **Ouch! There it is again. Why is my heart hurting? It feels as if it is being squeezed in the most uncomfortable way…**

'..CY!…CY!LUCY!'

'WHAT?!' I turned from the table and looked at Natsu. I didn't notice that I has spaced out so long. Lissanna wasn't with me anymore. **God, he's cute…wait. What?**

'Jeez, what's wrong with you, Weirdo.'

'I AM NOT A WEIRDO! -sigh- What do you want?'

'We-well, Lissanna just asked me out…-blush-' **It hurts…again.**

'S-so? What did you tell her? You told her YES, right?' It made me feel uncomfortable telling him this. Why? I don't know.

'Well, that's the problem. I didn't-poker face-'

'WHAT?!'

'Wait! -flails hands- I didn't tell her no, I just wanted to come and ask you if it was okay.' -Doki Doki**- LDKASJFLASKDFLASDFJL! What?** -is mentally freaking out-

' -regains mind composure- Why wouldn't I?'

' -scratches head- Y-you are my partner and best friend and I needed your approval of her!'

'Ahh…okay. Yes. I do approve.' **Only a friend and a partner… Hold on, why do I care if we're nothing more? Did I just think that? **

'THANKS, LUCE! -hugs-' **He hugged me…well he hugs me all the time. **I watched Natsu make his way back to the albino take-over mage. It makes me sad. -sigh- I turned away from the sight and decided it should be best to go home. What I didn't know was that I would soon regret approving.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

**Kid: TA-DA~! HOW WAS IT?! Was it good? -bows- Sorry if it was really short. I am working on the second chapter as we speak! R&R! Flame and non-flame accepted! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kid: How you doin'? I managed to get another idea! Wonderful! Yes! So here is the second chapter today. I have a writing thing going on right now, so with or withOUT reviews, I am still going to upload. Thank you the people who viewed, visited, and reviewed the first chapter. -bows- **

**DISCLAIMER: Are we going to do this AGAIN, Kid?! -tick mark-**

**Kid: -playes dumb- O ^ O I don't know what you're talking about…**

**DISCLAIMER: Really? -sigh looks over to me and sees that I am typing- KidDW doesn't own anything. Hiro Mashima -san does. **

**Kid: Yes he does! **

**BOLD: Thoughts**

_**ITALIC BOLD: P.O.V.'s**_

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

_**Lucy's P.O.V. **_

'Puun~ Puun!' I'm taking a bath here with Plue. He's flat and droopy due to the steam. Cute spirit.

'Nee, Plue, is it just me or is something going to happen' I looked over to my spirit who just looked at me.

' Puun~?'

'-sigh- Never mind. You can go back, Plue. Thanks for the company.'

'Punn~!' I watched the little glitter specks fall down to the bathroom floor. **I just hope nothing out of the ordinary happen. **I thought as I got out of the bath. I got dressed and went to sleep. The next morning, I made myself some pancakes and went to the guild. (she already ate the pancakes). Everybody was either; drunk, sleeping, or fighting.

'Good, everything's normal. Guess it was just no-'

'HEY LUCE!' **Rude, I didn't even get to finish. **-pouts-

'Yes, Natsu?' I watched as Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and a sad (?) looking Lissanna make their way towards me. Natsu practically skipped towards me.

'What's got him so happy? -mumble- Good morning guys!'

'No time for chit-chat!'

' Just tell her already Ash-for-Brains, or else we're going to be late!'

' Shut it, Droopy Eyes! I was getting there!'

'NO ARGUING!'

'Y-y-yes, M-MA-MA'AM! -salutes-'

'Tell me what?' **What could they possibly want?**

'Oh yeah. Listen Luce, ya know that Lissanna has recently come back right?' **Where is he going with this? **

'Yeah…'

' I-We've been thinking if you would let her come on the team for a while! Ya know! Go on missions and stuff!' He smiled really big, it looked like it hurt.

'Oh! I don't mind! But, don't you think that'll be harder to get money. More people and all?'

He looked surprised.

'Luce, that's not what I meant.'

'What?' I looked towards Lissanna who had a sad look.

' We want her on our team and you to go solo, to put it bluntly.' Erza said. **Crack. **

' We haven't seen her in a long time and well this gives you the chance to get higher rewards and train more!' Gray said. **Weak. **

' I want to spend some time with her. You're always saying that I'm annoying, so here's your chance to have some 'Lucy Time'' He did air quotes. **Natsu doesn't want to spend time with me. **

' You don't have to agree, Lucy' Lissanna looked at me, tears brimming in her eyes. **Liar. **

'No, it's okay Lissa-chan. You can join and I'll go…solo. -smile-'

'Really?! Thanks Luce!' **Replaced. **Natsu hugged me and then Lissanna. I didn't hug back.

' Thanks Lucy.'

'Let's go, we're late.'

'I'm sorry and thank you.' I watched them, my 'friends', walk out on me. I just stood there in the middle of the guild hall, trying to process what just happened. **T-they kicked me out. **This made me furious. I ran out of the guild, tears threatening to fall.

' They called me weak, they don't want me, REPLACED! Does my presence irk them?!' I was already in my home. I slammed the door and punched the wall, leaving a hole. (that's not weak XD) I was enraged. Something cracked inside of me. I started laughing, uncontrollably.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

'hahaha…HAHAHAHAH! Have they always thought of me this way?! **YES. **They want me to leave? **YES. **I'll leave alright. I'll go train and become stronger than them. I'll show them I am not weak.' Lucy grabbed a suitcase and started stuffing her clothes, toiletries, and food (because no one can runaway without taking p.b. and j.). Once she was done, she looked back once more and closed the door. She ran to the train station and bought a ticket to anywhere. She just had to escape this cruel reality. The train came half an hour later. The blonde boarded the train and didn't look back. While looking for an empty booth, she started to notice the décor. It was really odd. Blood red carpet, black and white diamond shaped on the wall. She opened the black slide door and stepped inside. Black leather cushions adorned the seats.

' Some train. -sigh- I just hope where ever it's taking me, it will bring me luck and help me get stronger. Stupid life, stupid Natsu. I figured out that I love you. Reality sucks! I wish I could go to a far a way place, meet new people, forget about this whole event. I swear, I will get my revenge.' With that, she fell asleep, a frown adorning her face. When Lucy woke up, she realized that it was morning and she already arrived at her destination. She gathered up her things and stepped outside the train. She got off just in time because as soon as she stepped off, the train left.

'Good thing I got off.' Lucy looked around at her surroundings.

'What a strange place, never seen anything like it.' There were people in really strange clothes. Some people had formal wear, some casual, and some …rags. She was underground. ( -cough a subway cough-)

'Where am I?' Lucy decided to walk around a bit more. People were staring at her. **Do I look weird? Is my hair messed up? **She followed a crowed of people up some stairs that led her outside. She was really confused and wandered a bit. She ended up in a creepy place.

' Hey miss, you look lost. Need some help?' She turned around to see a man dressed in hobo clothes. Dirty and smelly.

'Ahh…no thanks.' **Not from you at least. **The man was scanning her body up and down.

'Are you sure? We could go back to my place and talk.' **Eeep! This is freaky! What a perv! **

'I already said no, pervert! God!' Lucy was going to turn away and go to where the light seemed lighter but the pervert grabbed her hand.

'Hey! Let go!'

'no. You're coming with me!' **WHAT IS THIS! **

'Help! Help! This weird, smelly, perverted guy is hurting me!' She screamed.

'SHUT IT! NO ONE'S GONNA HEAR-ACK!'

'Huh?' Lucy turned to see a boy with black medium length hair (it's layered), a black pull over, dark skinny jeans with a chain with a skull attached to it, vans, and a sucker in his mouth. He had kicked the smelly man and knocked him unconscious.

'-sigh- they never learn, do they? -turns to the shocked Lucy- Miss, you shouldn't be here if you want to live, especially with that body of yours. '

'-tick mark- I should say the same thing… Thank you, for uhh, saving me.' Lucy looked at the boys face and blushed. He had piercing blue eyes. All in all he was **hot. **(she thought the last part and interrupted me).

' No problem. Now, before anything else happens, follow me and I'll get you out of here.' He turned to leave with Lucy trailing behind.

' Uhh! Wait! Where is 'here' exactly?'

'Right now, we are in Death Row.(lame I know) A city where the bad and wasted come to socialize.' Lucy shivered.

'What's your name?' Lucy asked.

' Adrian. Just Adrian. And your's?' He looked forward.

' Lucy. Just Lucy.'

' Lucy…-whispers but she still heard it-' After a while of walking they finally made it to a more brighter town.

' So what brings you here, Lucy?'

' I wanted to escape my life, boarded a train, and ended in Death Row. -shivers.- Seems to me we're somewhere else. So many lights! Wow!'

' ahaha! Well this IS New York.' He laughed a really cute boyish laugh.

' New York? I have never heard of it before. Is it some new found town in Fiore?' The blonde tilted her head slightly.

' Fiore? No. It's in New York, …the city?'

'….'

'State?'

'…'

' United Staes? ….No?'

'….United States?'

'-face palm- REALLY? You're clueless. What ever. Let's take a tour shall we, then we can go back to my place since I see that you are unknowledgeable.'

' HEY!' Adrian took her hand and luggage. Lucy blushed. **wait. I barely know the guy!**

' I can take my own stuff! -pouts-'

'No, it's fine. I can take it.' He wasn't sure but something about Lucy made his heart pound and make him want to protect her. He took her all around New York. It was already sunset by the time they finished the tour. Lucy was really tired and waited patiently for him. He was looking for his keys.

' So Adrian, what type of magic do you use?' This caught him off guard. He jiggled the key into the lock and pushed the door open.

' Magic? I don't use magic. Oh I live alone so you can have the extra room.' They entered the apartment and went to the living room.

' A non-magic user huh? Cool. Thanks, I'll just call Virgo to unpack my stuff then.'

' Wait wha-?'

' I open the Gate to the Virgin: Virgo!'

'WAHH!' Adrian stared wide-eyed to the glowing light.

'Punishment, Princess?' Virgo bowed. The boy just stared at Lucy.

'NO! Can you please unpack my things and put them in that room? Thank you!' She pointed to the room.

'Yes.' Virgo bowed, grabbed her suitcase and went to the room. Lucy turned to Adrian.

' That's Virgo. My celestial spirit. Explains I am a Celestial Mage from the Fairy Tail guild.' She said sadly.

'…'

'Adrian? -pokes his face-'

'…WHAT THE FU-'

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

**Kid: And scene! That was chapter 2 ladies and germs! This is how Adrian look like: **

**He is tall and skinny, well built (like gray). Has layered, black, medium hair (scene style) with side swooped bangs. Blue eyes, clear braces. He always wears his black pull over and skinny jeans. He is around 17 years old and somehow always has candy on him. Please R&R! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my little Fairies! Ugh, today I had to go and register for school again. Such a pain! 2 hours in line! DX Horrible, and my high school isn't that big. ._. Anyways, thank you to the people who reviewed my story, let's continue, shall we? **

**BOLD: Thoughts**

_**Italic Bold: P.O.V.'s **_

**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««**

_**Lucy's P.O.V.**_

'Are you okay? What's wrong?' I was freaking out right now. Adrian just started yelling! Has he never seen magic before?

' Wh-wh-what di-did you do?! What was that? A lady came out of that light! OH MY GOD!' He started hyperventilating. **So he's never seen magic, huh? **

'You mean to tell me that, you've never seen magic or even heard of mages?'

' OF COURSE I'VE HEARD OF MAGES, BUT THEY DON'T EXIST! Well, now I guess they do? And for magic, the only time I've seen it was at my little cousins birthday party 4 years ago, and let me tell you, -shivers- that magician…never mind' He waved that thought off and came towards me. He started staring, observing?

' Ehh…-blush- What are you doing?'

' You don't look like a mage. A weak one , at the most.' An arrow with the word weak went right through me, right now.

' Ack! I AM TOO A MAGE! DIDN'T YOU JUST SEE ME?! I AM NOT WEAK! I AM JUST..-'

' Weak?'

' …Yeah. BUT! I am going to get stronger!' I pumped my fists in the air. 'I'll show them…all of them that I am not weak!'

' Hey, who's this 'they'? 'They' don't seem very nice. Can you tell me what happened? I may not be a mage, but I can try to help you any way I can. -smile-' **Doki, Doki. What was that? -holds heart in mind- His smile was too cute! Wait…no. I can't. Can I trust him? -sigh- I'll take my chances! **

' Well, it all started when… (I am not going to repeat what happened. Too much to write )

**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««**

_**Adrian's P.O.V.**_

' …and that's what happened. They left me, for her.' **I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What type of friends do that? I got it!**

' I have an idea. I may not have magic, but I can train you physically. I'll help you build muscle, stamina, and stuff. While you can train with your spirits and build up your magic!. Then when the time comes, you can ask your spirits to find out a way to get back to your -scratches head- world?'

' Hmm…that doesn't sound bad at all! Great! I'll talk to them tomorrow and see what we can arrange! Oh, thank you, Adrian, for everything! Even though we only met today, I know we are going to become fantastic friends! We can go get work out clothes and …' she continued on rambling. **Do all girls talk this much? ….o-o Yes. **

' So anyways, goodnight, Adrian, and thanks once again. See you tomorrow!'

' Oh, uhh, yeah. No problem. Goodnight, Luce.'

'L-luce?'

' Uhh, yeah. It's my nickname for you. Don't you like it? I can call you something else, if you like.' **What's wrong with the name 'Luce'? it's cute. **

'Oh,! N-nothing! It's j-just that someone I used to -breathes in- know, uhh, called me that.'

' Hmm. Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then! -waves-'

'Bye -waves back-' **What a weirdo. -laughs and goes to his room-**

**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««**

_**Lucy's P.O.V.**_

_In the room_

'I see Virgo did her job… he called me Luce…' **No! I won't cry over them! I'm going to forget and move on! I have Adrian and my spirits right? I'll make a new family, one that won't betray me! RIGHT! **I changed into my sleeping clothes and went to the bed and went slept a dreamless sleep.

**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««**

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

The next morning, Lucy awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon.

'-rawr (her stomach made that noise XD) - Huh? …Oh yeah. I left.' Lucy got up from the bed, fixed her hair and went to the kitchen to find a very cute boy cooking breakfast. **Adrian. **She thought warmly.

' Oh you're up. Great! Just in time for breakfast! Eggs and bacon. You like?' He flashed her a brilliant smile that made her heart beat just a little bit faster.

' Good morning. I like, very much. -laughs-'

'Heh. Here you go.' He handed her a plate full of food and then served him self one. After they ate they started to make plans for their trip.

' So, where are we going to train?' Lucy asked.

' Hmm? Oh, well, I've been thinking of moving out of the apartment and going somewhere far away from the city, you know, more woodsy.'

' Okay. Great. When do we go?'

' Whenever you're ready, I suppose.'

' I have been thinking of changing my appearance so it'll make it easier for me to train, ya know?'

' O-e …wait. How are you going to do that?' Adrian stared at her skeptically.

'You'll see, just watch.' Lucy stood up from the kitchen table and walked a couple of steps and called out Cancer, the Crab.

' You called, Lucy-Ebi?'

' Holy Mother of ..Hah! IT'S A GIANT CRAB!' The shocked boy backed up the wall.

' Hello, Cancer! -turns to Adrian- Yes, he's a crab, but he has a name. It's Cancer! Say hi!'

' S-Sup, C-cancer! -puts hand out for a brofist-'

' Uhh..-stare and turns to Lucy-'

' -whispers- bump it! Go on! His name is Adrian-

' Oh. -bumps fist- Sup, Adrian- ebi!'

' -laughs- OMFG…I just bro-fisted with a giant crab. Great, I sound like a lunatic.' He went to go sit down on his living room couch.

' Cancer, I would like to cut my hair shorter please… OH! And can you dye it light brown?'

' Sure-ebi!' -Time Skip-

Once Cancer finished and went back to the spirit world, Adrian and Lucy packed what they needed and started to their destination. (I'm going to make up where they go ^ w ^ )

-And yet ANOTHER time skip-

'Are we almost there?' complained Lucy.

'Just a few more minutes of walking, Luce. And stop complaining WEIRDO! Jeez…' he huffed in annoyance.

'Hey! I am not a weirdo!'

' Ah! Look! There it is!' Adrian pointed to a small little cabin in the middle of the forest.

'YESS! PRAISE THE LORD!' After riding the train for two days, hiking through the woods half a day, let's just say…she was glad to be here.

'This is going to be a very long~ 4 years for me.' Adrian ran after her and opened the door. The pair got settled and rested from their, what Lucy like to call it, horrendous trip. Adrian says other wise. He had fun.

**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««**

_Time Skip: 3 Years_

As time went by, Lucy and Adrian created a special brother and sister bond. They always teased and argued with each other, but when they needed each other most, they were there for each other. Loki wasn't very fond of him at first, but also grew to like him. But right now…not so much.

' YOU LITTLE RUNT! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!'

' BECAUSE I WANTED TOO! PLUS, IT WAS OUT IN THE OPEN!'

'guys…'

' YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! THAT WAS SPECIAL! AND IT WAS MY LAST ONE!'

' Don't forget, It was good~!'

'ARGH! THAT'S IT!' Loki flung himself on Adrian and started to wrestle.

' Why are they fighting again?' Lucy turned to Virgo.

' You baked Loki some cookies for his birthday and Prince kept eating them.' Virgo said.

'Ohh yeah…' A month into their training, Loki had popped up to help Lucy and Adrian and they found out that they could travel to the spirit world to train, transport from the Honeysuckle Woods to Magnolia, and also Loki's birthday. (thanks to Virgo) He was turning…well he was turning a really big number. Every year, Lucy was nice enough to bake cookies for him ,since they weren't near a big city, to get him an actual present. And every year, Adrian got jealous that Loki got to try some of Lucy's homemade cookies and so started to sneak some. That's why they're fighting,… again.

' AGH! YOU LITTLE EMO BASTARD! MY COOKIES! MINE! NO ONE TOUCHES MY COOKIES!' Loki pointed to himself.

' I did! HA! I touched the widdle kitty cat's cookies! What are you gonna do? Shoot a beam of light and hit me?' Adrian said sarcastically.

' Well, actually yes.' He was getting in position for his next move.

' -stare- Wot?' A little of his British accent got out. ( hehe did I mention he's British?)

' No, Loki! You better not! He doesn't even use magic!' Lucy warned.

' Hold up. Luce, I gawt dis! Come at me bro!'

' You don't know what you're getting yourself into…but alright. -ahem-'

' Hime-sama, don't you think we should stop them?' Virgo said.

' I am not sure…ahh…'

' REGULAS IMPACT!'

'OH SHI-!' A cloud of smoke appeared after the hit.

'ADRIAN! LOKI WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?! He doesn't use magic! I should've stopped them…' Lucy ran to where Adrian was lying.

' Oh my god, Adrian, Adrian! You okay? -glares towards Loki-'

' Ah…I think I should go help them…' Loki coughed in awkwardness.

'Yes you should, Brother.'

'Adrian. Please…' Lucy was about to cry.

' -cough cough- Ugh…'

' ADRIAN! -hugs-'

' Wow, Kitty Cat's got some power.! And Don't worry, Luce! Nobody will ever knock me down! I still got to protect you.' He punched her playfully in the arm.

' Hey! I am not weak! You've seen me fight!' It's true, Lucy had progressed really fast. She built up stamina and muscle like crazy. (she doesn't look crazy buff, but she does have muscle) Adrian was really good at martial arts and it was Lucy's goal to beat him in a fight, she had yet to beat him. In her magic department, her Magic level was more than Erza's. She was powerful.

'Ohh, LOKI!' Lucy ran up to the now turning away from them spirit, and Lucy kicked him where it hurts.

' ….!' Loki said.

' That's for being irresponsible and shooting him with your magic! -turns to Adrian- and YOU!' Lucy walked to him.

'W-wait L-luce! -flails arms in front of face- I k-know you won't h-hurt m-me, r-right? I-I-'m y-your c-cute, se-sexy br-brother, right? -gulps- Uhh, L-Luce? Please, No! I'm begging you, anything but _that_!'

' OH YES! I'LL GIVE YOU _THAT_, YOU EARNED IT!'

' What's _that_?' Loki now recovered from Lucy's terrible hit.

' Hehehhehehehahaha…MUAHAHAHAHAHA~! GET READY, ADRI-KUN!' Lucy put her hands in front and started wiggling her fingers.

' No-p-please! HAHAHAHAHA! Nooooo! HELP -ahaha-ME!' _That_ was Lucy's way of punishing Adrian. On the 6th month that they were in training, Lucy, I don't know how, found out that Adrian was super ticklish and now uses it against him.

'Only if you promise not to fight with Loki anymore! You've known each other for three years now! Come on! No one steals the little Lioness's cookies.'

' Than- HEY! LION! **LI-ON**! NOT LION_ESS_!'

'Whatever you say…' Adrian got up from the grass and dusted himself off.

' Moving on, How did you survive Regulas Impact without getting any scratches?'

' I don't know. I didn't feel anything, I guess. I just threw myself on the floor for show -wink-. I felt as if I could touch it, you know? But I didn't. I think I-'

'Absorbed it.' Loki cut him off.

'Yes! Exactly! See, Kitty Cat, you're catching on fast!'

'Absorb it, huh?' Lucy smiled wickedly.

' Uh-oh. We know that smile' Loke and Adrian hugged each other.

' Virgo!' Lucy snapped her fingers. (don't tell me you forgot about poor Virgo!)

' Yes, Hime-sama?'

' Tell the other spirits we have a little more training to do.'

' Yes, Hime-sama. Right away.' Virgo disappeared with a puff of glittery, pink smoke.

' -swallows- L-lucy? What exactly do you plan on doing to me?' Adrian asked while hiding behind Loki.

' We're going to train you. HARD-CORE. Payback!' Lucy's eyes glittered so evilly.

' Loki! Do something!' he squeaked.

' Nuh-uh, emo-bastard. You're on your own. Later!' and then he disappeared, leaving the emo-bastard by himself with the she-devil.

' Lucy?'

' Lucy's not here anymore. HAHAHA!'

'HELP ME~!' The Lucy-demon dragged Adrian through the grass and they disappeared farther into the forest.

**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««**

_**In Magnolia **_

_**Normal P.O.V. **_

'Natsu!' Happy was looking for is pink-headed friend for two hours now. He couldn't find him at all. Ever since Lucy disappeared, Natsu hasn't been the same. He was always gloomy and in the process making everyone around him gloomy. Erza and Gray were devastated when they couldn't find Lucy, but as the years went on, they accepted the fact that she wasn't with them anymore. (They thought she died) But Natsu, he couldn't move on. He kept saying, 'No, she's alive. I know it! She's somewhere out there, we just need to find her, is all!' The guild kept saying he was crazy for believing she was still alive. Lisanna was sad yet happy that Lucy disappeared. That meant Natsu was all alone and for herself. No busty, bubbly blonde to share him with. Sure she liked Lucy, but what she didn't like was other people playing with her toys. Everytime Lisanna tried to cheer Natsu up, she got waved off or ignored. That pissed her off so much. . 'Why? Doesn't he love me? I thought that's why he kicked her out in the first place! He chose me, not her!' she thought.

'NATSU!' Happy called once more. He flew over the cemetery.

'Aha! There you are!' Erza, Natsu, and Gray decided to make Lucy a tombstone. They didn't find a body to put in the coffin, so they filled it with stuff that reminded them of her. Erza put in her favorite book, Gray put in a copy of a photo with her, and Natsu put in a picture of Team Natsu (before Lisanna) and a dozen roses, one of them being plastic.' I'll love you when the last one dries up. Please come back, Luce. I miss you,' 4 days after they found her house empty, he found out his feelings for her. Now, every day at 8 a.m., Natsu goes and visits her grave and talks to her.

'I love you, Lucy. See you tomorrow.' As Happy descended, Natsu turned around.

'Oh hey, Happy! Didn't see you there!' He put on a fake smile.

' Hi Natsu! Erza needs us to go on a mission, now.'

' Oh, uhm. Yeah. Okay. Le- -sigh- Let's go.'

' Aye!' once natsu was out of ear-shot, Happy whispered, 'Please come back, Lucy! I know you're not dead!'

**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««**

_**Deep In HoneySuckle Forest**_

'Achoo!'

'Bless you, Luce!'

' Shut up and train harder!'

'A-AYE!'

**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««**

**End! Sorry if it seemed boring. /sob I'M A FAILURE! COMPLETE GARBAGE! /pounds floor with fist **

**Anyways, yeah, it's been 3 years since they've been training and they've changed a lot. **

**Lucy: She is 20 years old now, her short brown hair is now up to her waist, she has grown a little bit taller and gained more muscle. Her magic power has increased up to the point where she could beat Erza. **

**Adrian: He is 19 years old, he cut his hair so he could spike it up, he grew up more, all the child roundness gone. He built up ore muscle, too. He's very good at using weapons, like katanas, shirukens, stuff like that. Martial arts is his main thing though. Lucy wants to be him, but is still not physically able to. **

**That's about it. Right?! Kay! Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Well hello~ my little Fairies! How's it going? Ugh, I am so sorry for not updating the story, it's just that school, etc. I barely found some time today to type it down. Thank you to ALL who have Reviewed! On with the sto-**

**DISCLAIMER: Hey, hey, hey! What about me?! **

**Me: o 3 o eh? I don't know what you're talking about, D-kun~. **

**DISCLAIMER: -face palm- … KidDW doesn't own nothing, just Adrian. **

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**

**In Honey Suckle Forest**

'Lucy, can I stop. I'm tired~' Adrian whined.

'No! You have to get stronger! Now that we know you have magic, I have to train you hard!' Lucy screamed. Yup, Adrian can absorb the magic of any mage and use it. ( let's say he absorbs loke's magic and then he can use regulas impact, etc.)

' I know, but can I least take a break? -puppy dog eyes-'

' -blush- Grr! F-fine! 5 minutes!'

'Yay! Thanks, Luce! I love you!'

'Ugh, leave.'

' humph,'

' Lucy, we know that we have been training your physical and your magic stamina, but don't you think that'll be easier if Kitty Cat there -points water bottle at loke- could take us to your world? Right here, we don't have magic but over there yeah.'

' Hey! I am a Fierce Lion!'

' Great Idea! Loke, do you know a place where you can take us?'

' Well, there is a place. It's called Dragon Falls. -inwardly smirks-'

' Great!,' Adrian stood up and threw his hands in the air, ' Let's get packin'! Come on Luce!' He took Lucy by the hand and sprinted to the small cottage.

' -Sigh- They're in for a big surprise.'

-**Time Skip- **

' -cracks knuckles- Weirdoes, you ready?!' Loke had been waiting for over 2 hours now. **When are they getting here? **

'COMING!' They shouted.

'Finally! Jeez, how much stuff are you guys taking?' He eyed the huge pile of luggage.

' Not much!'

' … Anyways, let's hurry.'

'Whatever,'

' Okay!'

Loke, Lucy and Adrian passed through a portal in which the Spirit opened. Once they had crossed, they stepped into a clearing. It was breath taking. There was a waterfall with sparkling, crystal clear water. A volcano sat right on top of the island. There was also a forest surrounding them. (sorry if the description sucks :I)

'wow~!' Adrian and Lucy gasped.

' I know. Hey, get to training. I have to get going. Aquarius is fighting with Virgo again.'

' Thank you, Loke!'

' Yeah, what she said. '

' Tch.' With that, he poofed back.

' Alight, Adri-kun. Let's get camp up and then we'll start by meditating under that waterfall.'

' Yes, Ma'am!'

-**Time Skip- **

After the dup set up camp, they heard a really loud roar.

' -gulp- Lucy…did you hear that?'

' No~. I did not just hear a huge roar…wait roar?' Lucy started to look around with Adrian following. Ever since she started training, she promised her self that she wouldn't be such a wuss. After three minutes of walking through the thick forest, Lucy and Adrian met face to face with dragons! ( I SAID IT! I REGRET NOTHING!)

' Oh my god…' Adrian came out of hiding place behind Lucy and took off his beanie.

' Luce…are these real? I didn't eat some weird berries that got me high right?'

' I don't …know. I thought they were extinct!'

' Whoa hold up. I thought that you lived in a magical world. Don't you have dragons there?'

' Well, we used to but they disappeared!' They looked back at the fighting? Dragons. One of the fighting dragons was a dark red. The other one was an astonishing silver. The last dragon was a dark blue.

' So beautiful…' Lucy said. The dragons heard her and stopped what they were doing.

' Who's there?!' roared the red dragon.

' Lucy! We're gonna get eaten! I DON'T WANNA DIE YOUNG!' , squeaked Adrian.

' Shh,! Maybe they're like t-rexes! If we don't move, they won't see us!' Lucy got the idea after watching Jurassic Park.

' You're right!' Adrian and Lucy posed funny. The dragons looked at them, then at each other, then back at the two idiots.

' Igneel, what are these two humans doing here?' asked the blue dragon.

' I don't know, Grandeeny, but they don't look very intelligent.' replied Igneel.

**Igneel?** thought Lucy.

'Hey! I AM INTELLIGENT!' yelled Adrian.

' Adrian!' Lucy pulled him back.

' No, let me go!'

' okay!' Lucy complied to his request, making him fall face first into the ground.

' Do you sense that, Metallanica*?' Grandeeny nudged the metal dragon.

' I do. How about you, Igneel?'

'Hmm, yes, powerful, very. You thinking what I'm thinking?' Igneel smiled at them.

' That they have some metal on them that I could eat?' asked Metallanica excitedly. Igneel and Grandeeny face palmed.

'NO, YOU METAL-HEAD!' they yelled.

' We sense that they have potential. We could teach them the ways of the Ultimate Dragon Slayers!' Igneel whispered loudly.

' Ohhh…okay.'

' -sigh- Let's learn their names first' said Grandeeny.

' Luce, what are they saying? I can't hear them and it makes me uncomfortable…' Adrian fidgeted in his spot.

' I'm sure we're going to be fine…I think.'

' that doesn't help at all!'

' Excuse me, humans.' Grandeeny said.

' Eeep!' Adrian and Lucy hugged each other.

'Don't worry we're not going to eat you,' stated Igneel.

'Unless you're made of metal, then I'll reconsider,' Metallanica smiled devilishly.

' Ahh! WE'RE NOT MADE OF METAL! PLEASE DON'T EAT US!' Lucy and Adrian we're on the floor bowing.

'Ahhahaha! I love these kids!' Metallanica laughed.

' State your names' Igneel said.

' Lu-Lucy!' she said bowing.

' Adrian!' he followed the blonde's example.

'Lucy and Adrian, fine names for fine new students.' Grandeeny said.

' Eh? Students?'

' Yes, students. You humans have potential. What do you say? Do you want to learn the ways of the Ultimate Dragon slayers?' Metallanica proposed.

' Lucy? Is that okay? It sounds awesome! Can we? PLEEEAASSEE?! Please! Please!' Adrian shook Lucy dizzy.

' That… sounds…fabulous…'

' So it's a yes?'

' Yeah.!' Lucy said after recovering.

' GREAT! Starting today at sunset, we will begin your training.' The three dragons stated.

**Watch out, Fairy Tail. Two new dragon slayers are coming your way. **Lucy smirked and high-fived Adrian.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**

**OH MY GOSH! WHEW! SO MANY INTERRUPTIONS! SO, HOW WAS IT? PLEASE R&R! *Is it spelled correctly? Please tell me. :D **

**~ Love Kid. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello my Fairies! Let's do this! GANGNAM STYLE! :D But before we start, let's do the disclaimer~! **

**DISCLAIMER: OMFLD ALSKDJFLASKDJFA! SHE REMEMBERED ME! ; A ; **

**Me: Duh! Now~….**

**DISCLAIMER: KID doesn't own Fairy Tail or Gangnam Style~! Just Adrian. :I **

**Me: = w = yup! Now, sexy ladies and dudes, let's dO THIS! **

**( Okay, I am too lazy to write all the details of their training, so I am just skipping time! Sorry XP) **

**Time Skip- Meh, let's say, hermf hermf….a year. **

It has been a little over a year since Lucy and Adrian have been training with the dragons. They didn't just train with those three dragons, they trained with dragons from each element, Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, etc. Right now, their teachers can honestly say they are the strongest of the strong.

' We're going to miss you so very much!' Igneel spoke for all of the dragons gathered at the edge of Dragon Falls.

' We are, too. Thank you for taking care of us!' Lucy and Adrian bowed their heads.

' Please, tell our other children we said sorry for leaving them.' Grandeeny said.

'Will do!' Lucy put a fist in front of her face. The reason the dragons had to leave was because, it was getting to dangerous in earth land for them. Humans were hunting them for their magic and powerful skin. So, they had to leave.

' Come on! Hop on our backs and we'll take you to the forest next to Magnolia!' Metallanica stated.

'Alright!' Adrian got on Igneel and Lucy on Metallanica. Grandeeny stayed behind with the others. The dragons, Lucy, and Adrian roared goodbye and flew high up into the air and left Dragon Falls. (Yup, they can roar all awesome like)

**-Time Skip: 3 hours Magnolia Forrest- **

The two dragons landed softly on the green grass. The mages jumped off the backs of the dragons (it's a loong way down) and ran to the front.

' So…this is it.' Metallanica sniffed.

' Don't cry! It'll be okay! We'll make you guys proud! We promise!' Adrian started to tear up as well.

'Igneel,' Lucy called.

' Yes, Lucy?'

' Is it okay if I kick Nastu where it hurts?' she asked in a cute but creepy manner.

' Why not? After what he did, no, what they ALL did, I think you can!' he laughed and gave her a hug. Adrian did the same to both dragons and waved goodbye and watched the dragons soar high up in the sky. After their figures disappeared, Adrian reached for Lucy's hand and smiled.

Lucy blushed and walked out of the forest. On the way to Fairy Tail, people kept staring. I mean, how often do you see two very beautiful, but strangely clothed people walking hand in hand to the most famous guild in Fiore? ( Adrian has his emo type clothes from our world and Lucy bought some our world clothes as well! She has skinny jeans, high heals, and well you can put any shirt you want on her. Oh! And she dyed her hair black, is scene type? Idk! I Changed her! Her attitude changed , too) Lucy lead the way to Fairy Tail, still holding Adrian by the hand, and stopped when they reached the doors.

'-sigh- You ready, Adri-kun?' Lucy asked.

'Hell yeah!' he smiled cutely. (No more braces!) His blue eyes sparkled in the light.

' Alright then. Let's go!'

'Ahh! Chotto! Hime-Sama! Take these!' Virgo had popped out on her own and handed Lucy and Adrian some cloaks. Since Lucy's magic has grown, the spirits can go in or out of the spirit realm whenever they want.

'Thanks, Virgo! Nice idea! I almost forgot about our BIG entrance!' Lucy's smile broadened.

' Does this mean I get my punishment?'

'NO!' Adrian and Lucy shouted. Virgo puffed back to her home, leaving a trail of pink glitter and smoke.

' Okay, now are you ready?'

'Only if you are, Adri-kun.' Hand in hand, they both pushed open the huge double doors.

**KDW: How was it? Sorry for being so short. I might upload a second chapter today, as well. Also, with school and stuff I have almost No time for my fanfic -ugly sobbs- Well, R&R darlings~! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: So, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I am sorry. Yes, I am going to use the excuse that EVERYONE uses: SCHOOL HAS GOTTEN IN THE WAY! Like no joke. I don't like it. And then I was planning to write on Saturday, but then I remembered I had a parade to go to. Then on Friday there's this big football game that I have to , and I am literally going to be there until 12 am. Ugh, that's what I get for being a band geek. But whatever. I'm going to have a BLAST! So on with the sto-**

**DISCLAIMER: KID DESPERATE FOR WAR DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! **

**Me: Rude. **

**D: It's not rude, it's called being "assertive". **

**Me: Wut. Kay, on with the story! **

**No one's P.O.V. **

After Adrian and Lucy (or the two cloaked figures) pushed open the doors, there was this awkward silence.

'Hello, may I help you with something?' Mirajane decided to break the silence.

' Where's your master?' Lucy asked rather rudely.

' What's with that tone of voice?' a certain mage asked. Lucy's ears perked up at this. Since Lucy is now the Ultimate Dragon Slayer, her senses are much more sensitive.

' Quiet Pinky, no one was asking you!' Lucy growled.

' SALMON! MY HAIR IS SALMON COLORED! NOT PINK!' Natsu retorted.

' Okay, calm down guys. Luce, I think we should go see this master of yours," Adrian whispered so low that no one else heard him, other that Lucy, of course.

' Fine. This isn't over Pinky!' Lucy and Adrian jumped all the way from the first floor to the second floor to Makarov's office. After they were out of range, Natsu started to pout.

'Mira! Why didn't you stop them?'

' Because, they seemed nice.' she smiled.

' Nice? She, made fun of my hair! Plus, she had a bad attitude! I'm going to show her a piece of my mind once they come back down.'

' Okay, have fun with that. Just, please, do it outside. I don't want to clean up the mess.' she walked off.

' Humph…'

**Lucy's P.O.V. **

We entered Makarov's office and found a huge mess all around.

' Master?' He grunted in response. He lifted his gaze to see who was speaking. His brow creased in confusion.

' State your names and your reason.'

' How sad, you don't even remember an old child of yours!' Makarov was taken aback by this statement. His eyes started to well up with tears.

'No, it couldn't be! L-Lucy?! Is that you?!' Lucy took off her hood and let her face show in the dim light. Makarov was now standing on top of his desk, pointing and shaking his head.

'No! Lucy! IT'S REALLY YOU!' He flung himself and Lucy caught him and gave him the biggest hug she could give.

'It's me master, I'm back.' She started to shed tears.

' Don't you DARE leave again! Do you hear me?!' Makarov shouted/ cried.

'Yes sir!' she saluted. ' I have come to also introduce you to my newest partner in crime! Adrian,' (you thought I forgot about him…) Adrian stepped forward, out of his now infested with mushrooms corner, and removed his hood. (he was sulking! XD)

' I have heard many great things about you Makarov. Pleased to meet you.' He gave a slight bow and shook his hand.

' Call me Gramps. Now that I have one of my old kids back and a new one, my day just got better. You can fill me up later about your adventures, but for now let me get your guild stamp.'

' Alright!' Lucy and Adrian both put their shoulders together and got brand new stamps. Lucy got hers on her right shoulder in hot pink. Adrian got his on the left shoulder and got his navy blue.

The three walked outside to the second story balcony.

' QUIET, YOU ANNOYING BRATS!' Makarov shouted. Adrian was taken aback by his screaming but Lucy calmly fixed her hood. Everyone stopped their shouting and fighting.

' Now, we have to new members joining. One is returning from a (I forgot how many years she has been gone) 5 (ish) year mission. The other one, is a newbie. Treat him nicely.' Makarov stepped back and gave Lucy and Adrian the stage. The guild started murmuring about who the returning one was. Lucy and Adrian nodded and stood on the rail. All eyes were on them. The two jumped off the rail, while on the way down, Lucy's body started to glow a bright pink. When they landed, they created a huge dent in the floor. Kneeling, Adrian helped Lucy up and nodded (again._.) . Natsu was the first to react and went up to them. He tapped Lucy on the shoulder.

' Alright, who are you?!' He asked angrily.

' How sad…' Lucy fake cried.

' Huh?' everyone was super confused.

' You don't even remember your old partner.'

' …' Lucy took off her hood and everyone gasped.

' Luce…' Natsu's pupils were tiny and he was shaking. ' Lucy… you're back!' Natsu went to go hug her but she punched him right in the face. Adrian started laughing and took his hood off as well. All the fairy girls blushed madly.

' What the HELL was that for?' Lucy just pulled a Natsu smile and flashed her now sharpened, long Canines.

**Me: So? RATE AND REVIEW GUYS! **


End file.
